


【授翻】【OW/守望先锋】【185亲子向】It's gonna be alright 会好的 By Achromos

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Character Study, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Team as Family, Training
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Jesse想要加入BW的话就必须通过他入队测试，但他特别怕有一项会不及格：他要跟指挥官Reyes徒手搏斗。





	【授翻】【OW/守望先锋】【185亲子向】It's gonna be alright 会好的 By Achromos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's gonna be alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080788) by [Achromos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromos/pseuds/Achromos). 



> 作者有话说：  
>  这篇文我写得很快啊，大概起笔2小时候就发上来了。灵感突然泉涌，我就只是写下来就够了。我希望大家也能喜欢这篇文 OwO  
>  这篇不是CP文哦！  
>  感谢Kryptonita的校阅~
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、再强调一遍，这篇文没有CP！！！  
> 2、我个人吃all76，吃all76，all76！！！！！ 我是All76群群主啊，注意一下！  
> 3、本文很甜，甜腻了！  
> 4、原文1666词，译文约3300字  
> 5、因为lof没有斜体，所以斜体字都加了下划线

**正文：**

  
       初次见面的惊艳退散后，大部分特工都会忘记两位指挥官都是强化士兵。他们身体更强壮，速度更快，忍耐度也更高。他们比其他人都更好。

  
       不管怎么说，指挥官Morrison极少会展示他卓越的战斗技巧，所以如果他自己都不记得自己的确是个战争机器的话，其他人大概也就不会记得这点了吧。而且就算是经常亲自训练特工的指挥官Reyes，在被看到进行格斗示范的时候，他都会收力。

  
       久而久之，超级士兵的能力就成为了传说。

  
       “你觉得他能抬起运载目标吗？”

  
       “不知道。但他应该可以打穿墙什么的。”

  
       即便如此，也没有人会在指挥官Morrison在任务顺利完成后跟他们握手，并用温暖的大手拍拍他们的背以示感谢的时候避开那双矢车菊蓝的眼睛。也没有人会怕与指挥官Reyes进行搏斗练习。他们都清楚，就算他可以用小拇指戳断他们的背，他也不会这么做。

而Jesse McCree则是有幸与指挥官Reyes进行一对一徒手搏击训练的混蛋之一。他是个特例。他不是因为战场上表现的天赋而获得这个特权的。不，指挥官Reyes已经多次冒险去救Jesse老命了。他也为此承担了很多风险(*)。所以他也很想让Jesse通过非官方的入队测试。  


_（译者注：感谢阿肉的支援。这里大概强调的是噶除了救麦子的时候要冒风险外，要让麦子留在队伍里也有一定压力。）_

  
       这就是他们进行一对一训练的理由。

  
       Jesse知道巷道战的要点，但这在训练搏斗中并没有什么用。没有可以撒向对手眼睛的灰尘，没有可以挥舞的烂酒瓶，没有各种肮脏的技巧。就只有总结提升后程式化的肉体冲撞。

 

  
       最开始的几周里Jesse当然完败了。但一段时间后指挥官Reyes的教学风格开始起效了。他不是那种展示了格斗招式后慢慢让他从基础开始一步一步提高的类型。不。他只是冲过来，把Jesse摔在地上，平静地宣布他死了；然后揍Jesse腹部一拳，把他翻过去，宣布他死了；接着他抓住Jesse的双手，扭折着把他的脑袋绞锁起来，宣布他死了。

  
       这让Jesse逐渐形成了自己的战斗风格。他学着去理解指挥官Reyes的动作，然后去思考要怎么见招拆招。他开始能更快地站起来，脑子甚至转得比这还快。

  
       很快，他就只会在计算过要这么做才行后才会受伤了。他不会再突然被宣布死亡了。

  
       但Jesse还是经常处于守势。他从没能击中过指挥官Reyes的肋骨。甚至他只要想想要怎么正面给Reyes脑袋一拳，他都会被死亡。他都数不清这种情况发生过多少次了。

  
       他会在每天清晨和指挥官Reyes进行搏斗训练，然后晚饭后再练一次。在此期间，Jesse要学战略与战术、人权理论、公关技巧、入门级的黑客技术和心理学。

  
       其中一些课程由指挥官Morrison本人教授。

  
       虽然指挥官Morrison的行程被安排得很满，他每每还是会抽点时间来和新兵相处。明显，这次他和新兵相处的方式就是教授他们怎么选择站位，培养他们对周围环境的敏感度并掌控好角落(*)。

_  
（译者注：再次感谢阿肉）_

  
       Jesse喜欢指挥官Morrison的课。Morrison讲课的思维清晰，而且也善于筛选教学材料。有时候他也会给他们讲些智械危机期间的小故事，还有些他和指挥官Reyes之间的恶作剧什么的。

  
       他的声音里蕴藏着什么，而他眼里闪过的狡黠让Jesse在他出现的时候不会拘谨。他对Morrison的崇敬与日俱增。

  
       而课间或是晚饭前，Jesse会去练习他的枪法。他会花费很多时间来射击、维护他的维和者或是拆掉训练机器人什么的。他的分数开始逐步攀升，虽然他的成绩一直都很高。

  
       在偶尔受到知名的Ana Amari上尉点拨后（当她锐利的眼光看过来的时候Jesse几乎要晕过去了），他甚至成为了排名前五的射手。

  


       但Jesse只有六个月的假释期，而且假释期快要结束了。

  
       Liao上尉(*)监考了他的笔试，而少校Mirembe则负责他的口试。他觉得他做得还不错。

_  
（译者注：从_ _LLTSC看来，这个作者认为廖是个黑影式的人物.......大概中国人考试好xxxxx 至于后面的Mirembe....不认识_ _=3=）_

  
       他一点都不担心射击考试。他不出意料地刷新了自己的最佳记录。那当然也能过。

  
       但徒手搏斗是他的噩梦。他到现在为止也偶尔擦到过指挥官Reyes几次，但总体来说他还是处于守势。有时候指挥官Reyes要花不止十分钟才能宣布Jesse的“死讯”，但那还是标准结局。Jesse没可能会赢的，但这不就是他通过测试的要求吗？

  


       Jesse参加搏击测试那天一起床就觉得有点反胃。他才睡了不到两小时。

  
       如果他搞砸了的话，他就要回到监狱了。

  
       指挥官Reyes讲得很清楚。回监狱，或是去BW。而他只能尽己所能。一旦他不能通过测试，他的假释就结束了。他将不再能享受国际战斗队伍所带来的奢侈福利。不再有水压足够的淋浴装置，不再有一日三餐，不再有干净的衣服或是他曾经申请过的各种装备。

  
       不能通过测试意味着他得过回老日子了。 _监狱里的_ 老日子。

 

  
       等他出现在训练场的时候，他的全身已经颤抖不已。他早到了5分钟，而指挥官Reyes和指挥官Morrison都已经穿着运动服站在训练毯上了。他们之间说了些什么，他们亲昵地相互触碰着笑了起来。

  
       指挥官Morrison是来评价Jesse的表现的吗？他的表现会不会让他失望呢，就像让一个老是跟你说他多以你为荣的好大叔失望一样？

  
       Jesse咽了一口水，压下呕吐的感觉，然后向前一步。

  
       “准备好了吗，小鬼？热好身了？”指挥官Reyes说。

  
       “是的，长官。”Jesse说谎了。

  
       好吧，他的确热身了，但他完全没有准备好。他还没准备好搞砸一切，然后失去他梦寐以求的机会。

  
       “站上毯子。”

  
       Jesse深吸一口气照做了。但等指挥官Morrison和他一起站在毯子上时，他只能疑惑地眨眨眼。

  
       “呃，长官？”

  
       “没事的，McCree。”指挥官Morrison笑了起来。他的眼睛甚至亮了起来。

  
       “什么...？”

  
       “倒数三声。”指挥官Reyes说。

  
       “等等，但.....”

  
       “三，二，一，开始！”

  
       指挥官Morrison压下身子半蹲下来，然后以极快的速度大声怒吼着 _冲_ 了上去。Jesse只能僵直地任由自己被摔在垫子上。等他反应过来的时候（还有些眩晕，而且压力在变得越来越大），他已经被Morrison的锁技完全压制了。指挥官Morrison的胳膊和腿迅速把Jesse定在了地上。现在他已经无能为力了。他完全逃不出去。

  
       “操。”他在地上说。

  
       “Gabe？我还以为你说他已经准备好了。”

  
       “我是这么说的，而且他也已经准备好了。可能是你学 _毛利人战吼_ 的时候表情太狰狞，吓到他了吧。”

  
       “哈哈哈，好好笑。”

  
       Jesse才意识到指挥官们在他还摊着的时候就说起话来了。他只想把自己埋到垫子里，就这么永远消失。

  
       他 _输_ 了。他 _没能通过测试_ 。

  
       Jesse费了九牛二虎之力才坐得起来。他觉得自己的四肢已经微妙地和身体分离了。

  
       他要回监狱了，他一辈子都完了。

  
       突然，他发现一只长着茧但温暖的手放在了他的脸上。他被抬起了头。

  
       看到两位传奇人物一起蹲在他面前睁大眼睛担忧地看着他的样子还挺好玩的。

  
       担忧地，看着 _他_ 。

  
       “我不想回监狱。”他小声地说。

  
       担忧变成了疑惑。

  
       然后指挥官Morrison开始脸色阴沉地皱起眉头。

  
       他低吼道：“Gabe，你没跟他说？”

  
       “跟他说什么？”“跟我说什么？”

  
       R麦异口同声地问道

  
       指挥官Morrison的表情缓和了下来。

  
       “Jesse。我不该跟你说的，但你在射击测试上刷新了自己的记录。这个很明显啦。然后你在笔试和口试中都超过了90分。你没可能通不过测试的。现在只要展示一下你学到的防卫术就好了。”

  
       “但.....我不可能击败你啊！”

  
       指挥官Morrison看向指挥官Reyes的眼神中有些责备的意思(*)。而后者只是窘迫地对上了Jesse疑惑的视线。

_  
（译者注：作者再评论里说噶是故意不告诉_ _Jesse不需要击败他的，结果被杰克气管炎了吧 xxxxxxx_ _）_

  
       “你是没有可能徒手打倒我们的，McCree，”他只是在陈述事实，“我们是超级士兵。打败我们可不是这个测试的目标。”

  
       Jesse目瞪口呆，然后他：“哦。”

  
       “只要你能在Jack的攻势下坚持1分钟，你就已经超过一半新兵了。”

  
       “ _哦_ 。那我能不能......给我一分钟？”

  
       两只指挥官都点了点头。他们转过身去，而Jesse则把脸颊上的泪痕清理了个干净。他刚才甚至都还没注意到。

  
       他不再颤抖了。

  
       “我准备好了。”他对上了指挥官Reyes深邃但充满暖意的视线。

  
       指挥官Reyes点了点头，然后比划着让他们再次踏上垫子。

  
       “没事的。”

  
       这次，Jesse对着指挥官Morrison笑了回去。Morrison不会伤害他，而他会尽力而为。

  
       Jesse不会回到监狱了。

  
       等这次指挥官Morrison撞向他的时候，Jesse已经准备好了。他接住了攻势，然后躲开或是挡住了随之而来的拳击。他破开了指挥官Morrison想对他实施的控制技，甚至在Morrison想对他用有点猥琐流的大腿绞杀时还进行了不错的反击。

  
       然而最后，Jesse还是气喘吁吁地用光了力气。等他的动作终于稍微慢了半拍的时候，指挥官Morrison就温柔地缴了他的械。他笑了起来。

  
       “3分28秒。我猜这大概是我们测试过的第13好的成绩了。”指挥官Reyes在远处开口了。

  
       “还好吗？”

  
       Jesse点点头。他接住了指挥官Morrison的手，让他用超级力气把自己拉了起来。

  
       他突然意识到，只要Morrison想要，他大概可以一只手就把Jesse举过头顶。

  
       “所以.....我能入队了？”

  
       两只指挥官都对他笑了起来。

  
       “当然，”指挥官Reyes的大手轻轻地拍了拍他的背，“当然，小鬼。你入队了。”

  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
>  点赞都评论都好啊！ >w<  
> （译者注：听到没有，快点开链接去点Kudo！）
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对@wyl50  
> 2、总之......我也不知道为什么突然就185粉了啊，感觉百粉点梗还是上周的事。因为实在来不及了，就把这篇提前了  
> 3、作者也是个大好人啊，居然答应让我用这篇做贺文【感觉自己好对不起她啊（捂脸】  
> 4、对哦，这个作者就是那个LLTSC的作者，就是All76群的人日常听到我嚎的那篇ABO大长篇。  
> 5、首先就，终于有人讲到SEP是战争产物这个梗了啊啊啊啊啊啊【捂脸】我一直都好想吃这种梗啊，政府为了战争制造出R76什么的【好吧，感觉有点偏题】  
> 6、所以这就是洋妞1853P的时候喜欢吧麦子放中间的原因吗，为什么不把杰克放中间啊，超级士兵双龙应该更不容易受伤啊！ 【拍桌子】  
> 7、反正你们这么喜欢小甜文，肉的赞都不够阿肉的小甜饼多，以后是不是不用翻肉了，哼唧 【听说傲娇人设比较吸引人】


End file.
